It Began With Three
by alex-of-macedonia
Summary: General trigger warning. This will be a Triple Treble fic (Beca/Aubrey/Chloe) but for all intents and purposes, the main pairing is Chloe/Aubrey because they are the center of this story. It will be happy and sad and I'll make you feel things. Sorry I'm not sorry.
1. Prologue

**General Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pitch Perfect.  
A/N: TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide attempt.  
**

* * *

Aubrey let herself into the apartment, arms full of grocery bags.

"Chloe? Can you help me put these away?" Setting the bags on the kitchen counter, she pulled a glass bottle out of one. "I got your favorite tea blend, baby. I know it can't fix everything that's happened, but I thought it might make you feel a little better." She started walking down the hallway to their bedroom.

It was too quiet. Chloe should be home from work now. "Baby? Are... Are you home?" Stopping in the doorway to their room, Aubrey didn't see her girlfriend in either the bedroom or the bathroom.

Confused, she turned to go back to the kitchen, but then she saw the guest bathroom door was closed, and the light was on.

She knocked softly on the door. "Chlo? I'm home, honey."

No response.

_ 'Maybe she has headphones in,_' she thought. Chloe loved soaking in the tub, letting herself get enveloped in her music. She had been doing it more frequently in the last month.

"I'm coming in, sorry you couldn't hear me," Aubrey said with a smile as she opened the door.

The first image her brain registered was feet. Feet and legs sprawled across the floor.

The sound of shattering glass didn't reach Aubrey's ears as she dropped the bottle she was holding and rushed to Chloe's side.

"Chloe?! Chloe! Baby, can you hear me?" she wailed. She looked too still. There was vomit everywhere, and empty pill bottles strewn all over the bathroom counter. Aubrey pulled Chloe's top half of her body into her lap, half holding her, half shaking her.

"Please wake up. Oh god, please wake up!" Aubrey was sobbing. She didn't know what to do. What do you do when this happens? She kept frantically shaking the redhead's shoulder, pleading with her.

Blue eyes slightly opened. "Bree?"

Smoothing back red locks, the blonde kissed her girlfriend's forehead. "Stay with me, baby. How much did you take? We can... We can still help you."

"I... I'm sorry, Bree," came her mumbled response.

"Don't apologize to me right now. Fight to stay with me, then you can make it up to me later. How much did you take? What did you take?"

'_How did you even get in the lock box?_' Aubrey thought. The doctors had warned her that after... well, everything that had happened, she should keep all sharps and pills locked up, just in case. Heeding their warning, she had. She kept the key on her keychain... The keys that had been misplaced yesterday. Fuck.

Chloe's head began lolling to the side, slipping back into unconsciousness.

Aubrey screamed at her girlfriend, hoping to startle her back to reality. "Stay with me, damn you!"

"...I took... everything I could find. I stole... I stole your key. I'm so sorry..." It had worked, momentarily, but with a sputtering cough, the redhead slipped back into nothingness.

Aubrey fumbled through her pockets, searching for her phone. Turning Chloe's head to the side so she wouldn't choke if she vomited again, she dialed 911.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"


	2. Two years earlier

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect characters are not mine.**

* * *

**Two years earlier...**

Birds began singing outside the window as the first rays of sunlight crept through the bright pink curtains, gently waking Chloe Beale up.

Groggily, she opened her eyes, scanning the room beside her for the alarm clock.

She almost groaned when she read the green numbers _6:47_ glaring back at her, but then she saw the date, and remembered. Sighing happily, the redhead pulled the blankets back over herself and rolled to the left to face the other person in the bed.

Aubrey Posen, ever the morning person, was already sitting up on her side, with two pillows behind her and a book in her lap. A steaming mug on the nightstand told Chloe that she'd already been awake for at least long enough to make coffee. Aubrey looked over at Chloe, and with a raised eyebrow, asked, "Why do you look so happy? You hate being awake this early."

Chloe laughed. "I usually hate being awake this early, but today is a good day." She maneuvered her body over closer to her girlfriend, laying her head and one arm in the other's lap, taking care not to disturb the book. Feeling Aubrey's fingers begin to play with her hair, she sighed again in contentment.

"And why is today a good day?"

"You know why."

"Hmm… no. No, I don't think I do." Aubrey closed her book and set it on the nightstand next to her coffee. Lifting Chloe's arm and motioning for her to lift her head as well, the blonde slid down into the bed, and placed Chloe's arm back around her waist. "I think you should tell me, though."

She nearly lost her train of thought as Aubrey began laying little soft kisses along her collarbone. "Today is –ahh, good morning to you, too—today is the day Beca comes back from her tour. We have to go pick her up at the airport this afternoon, remember?" The kisses stopped, and the other woman's body stiffened.

"You should at least _try_ to hide your toner for her when you're around your girlfriend. It's tacky, otherwise." Aubrey started to get out of bed, but Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Babe, don't be like that. She's my best friend."

"I thought I was."

Chloe brought Aubrey's hand up to her mouth, and murmured against her wrist, "You're my girlfriend. Being my bestest best friend is implied." The blonde couldn't help but melt a little on the inside at touches like this. She allowed her girlfriend to pull her back in.

"You said this afternoon, right?" The other woman gave a muffled grunt of confirmation as she began to kiss up Aubrey's arm. "Then I vote that we stay in bed for a while longer…." With that, the blonde pulled Chloe's body close and kissed her hard on the lips.


End file.
